


A Terrible Relationship Coming To An End

by apocalypseWallflower



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College AU, F/F, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypseWallflower/pseuds/apocalypseWallflower
Summary: You love him more than you can fathom but you doubt he loves you back.





	

**~Karkat~**

John Egbert and I have been roommates for a year now. We were always the best of friends in High School and now we share an apartment. We go to the same college, Alternia University. My feelings for John have certainly grown quite a bit since we first met, especially since I could not even fucking stand him at first. Sometimes I find myself wishing we were something more but I know he could never like me that way. Even if he could, he's straight as an arrow. Sighing, I made my way to our kitchen for some breakfast before heading to school. College isn't all bad if you can ignore not getting sleep half the time and always feeling starved, it's fun. John has morning classes since he can actually get up unlike me, so I have day classes instead. Which doesn't help with the whole 'no sleep' thing cause we usually tend to hang out at night when we should be sleeping and shit. I, personally, think that sleep is for the weak. I could live without sleep, at least, I prided myself in always lasting longer than Egderp.

Taking out a normal ceramic bowl, I filled it with Lucky Charms and milk. It was a simple breakfast, however, I was not awake enough to eat some big ass fucking breakfast. Not like I eat much anyways.

The walk to class was as uneventful as always. The classes themselves were as uneventful as starring at a blank wall. The day seemed to drag on yet went exceptionally fast once I realised the day was over faster than it felt. The walk back to our shared apartment also held nothing meaningful to mention.

However...

Ducking, glass shattered behind me. It seemed John was having a fight with his girlfriend since 11th grade, Vriska. To be honest, she's a total bitch. I'm just glad she doesn't know my slight crush on John to give her all the more reason to hate on me. Come on, everyone knew she was upset when he decided to share with me instead of her, which was good on his part. Vriska seemed to wanna always bitch about it though, and make it seem like he was an asshole for doing so. One of our other friends, Nepeta, has never approved of their relationship. Even before the were dating and Nepeta is literally the relationship _queen_ , okay. She can tell easily if a relationship will work or not. She knew before it even happened that Sollux and I wouldn't have worked out and it didn't. He cheated on me with Eridan. She knew that my older brother, Kankri, was going to marry Cronus before they even emitted their feelings for each other. I tell you, she has some creepy powers or some shit. But, even with Nepeta's warnings, John and Vriska felt it was their mission to prove her wrong for once. Doesn't seem to be working though, does it? No, it doesn't. That's because they are _super_ _toxic_ for each other. They fight, break-up, convince each other and themselves to make-up, and then within a day they are fighting again. Usually with Vriska starting it. Now, John isn't like overly submissive or anything but Vriska is a crazy ass bitch and will do _anything_ to get what she wants.

Sighing, I grab a broom and start cleaning up everything broken _so_ _far_ during their fight, while dodging whatever they'd throw. You know, since I was obviously fucking invisible to them even though I was _clearly_ there. Maybe I'm the figment of their imagination that they choose to ignore while fighting yet has thoughts of his own.

Not even moments after everything was picked up, I distinctly hear, "We are over John Egbert! Done!" As Vriska stormed off. My eyes go wide. Vriska was _always_ the one to be broken up with in their relationship, not the one to break it off. I shake my head, reminding myself it's none of my business and they'd probably be back together by the end of the week.

Grabbing an apple, I made my way towards my bedroom. Just as I was about to enter my sanctuary, I heard distinct sobs coming from John's room. _'He never cries over breaking up with her...'_

Silently, I made my way towards his room and carefully opened the door.

 _"John?"_ I signed to him.

"Go away!"

Sighing, _"John, what's wrong?"_ I signed back.

"I said 'Go away' didn't I?! I don't feel like talking."

 _"Well, if you decide to spill your heart out to me, as your 'bro' whatever that means, I'm across the hall."_ I signed as the door closed behind me. John crying like that broke my heart but I made myself ignore what I was feeling and walked back to my own room. Settling down with my apple and some Netflix, I put on Doctor Who.

**_..._ **

Around 8:30 pm, John silently came into my room with a bowl of popcorn. Making room for John next to me, he took a seat and set the delicious buttery corn in between us. Suddenly having somewhat of an appetite, I grabbed some popcorn as we watched the screen in silence.

After about 4 more episodes, my eye lids were feeling heavy yet John seemed to still be completely awake. _'Probably ended up falling asleep while crying earlier._ ' It wasn't long until I collapsed onto the bed and let the abyss of dreaming take over.

**_..._ **

Awaking to the light of day shining through the curtains on my window, I could tell I wasn't the only one in my bed. John was holding me in his arms, almost protectively yet also lovingly. I shook the feelings out of my head as soon as they came. However, it wasn't as easy as my _heart_.

**~Weeks Later~**

Surprisingly, John and Vriska haven't so much as talked to each other let alone made-up. It was odd on their parts, but good riddance, I surely won't be missing her. Apparently, there's a rumour going around that John has his eyes set on someone else. I'm curious as to who it is, obviously, but for all I know it could be simple gossip. Besides, I'd feel like I'm bothering him or something. No, I'll let him mention it to me if he feels like it.

...

Shutting our apartment door behind me, I heard John talking on the phone. Normally I wouldn't eavesdrop, but I fell the sudden need to at this specific moment.

"No Vriska! I said no! Let's face it, Nepeta was right all along, she always is. We should both move on and be happy. Because we obviously aren't working for each other. Besides, I... have feelings for someone else now." I heard John say. However, I couldn't hear what Vriska was saying on her end. "I don't _have_ to tell you anything." Vriska has a way of making him quite frustrated. "Fine! Since you insist on continuously asking, it's Karkat. Alright! Happy now?!" John hung up instantly as my eyes went wide and I gasped. Quickly covering my mouth with my hand, I heard the sound of something hitting the floor, probably the phone.

"K-karkat?" John looked at me with worried eyed. I turned slowly to face him.

 _"You-you like me?"_ I quickly signed, indicating that I did hear what he had said. John nodded, looking down. I felt heat rising to my cheeks as I ran into his arms, John hugged back, tightly, as if he let go then I'd disappear. For once, I didn't need words that I couldn't produce, just _actions_.


End file.
